The present invention relates to household refrigerators, particularly to vegetable drawers set within said household refrigerators; knowing that in the majority of household drawers, the drawers for vegetables are found in the lower part of the refrigeration compartment, said drawers are normally manufactured of some translucent thermoplastic, which allows the user to be able to see into the inner part thereof, and additionally, these drawers are relatively large in relation to the space of the refrigerator compartment, given that the vegetables require a large storage space given their size; another question which should be taken into consideration is the humidity required to maintain said drawer, so that in many designs this isolates in a certain manner, the vegetables from the cold and dry air which circulates throughout the refrigeration compartment, all of these considerations as well as others, both engineering ones as well as resistance, efforts, weight etc. factors are considered by the engineers and designers of household refrigerators; however the large majority of these designs fail to consider a drawer which is easily extractable, has low cost, which allows a large opening in order to be able to introduce or extract the vegetables or objects to be introduced into it, in addition to, allowing for the user's comfortable posture, improving the vision angle when the drawer is open and eases the grasping of the vegetables or other objects to be introduced. Thereby, present invention solves these and other problems in an ingenious, creative and additionally novel manner.